Perpetual Gloom 003 Part 2
9:21:54 PM Amara: Amara screams 9:21:57 PM Jamaros: ((Have Tae Li and I reached the Alter?)) 9:22:01 PM Jamaros: AMARA! 9:22:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros runs toward the scream 9:22:07 PM Khiro: Khiro spins toward Amara. 9:22:08 PM Josie: Not quite! 9:22:24 PM Josie: You see the biggest damn spider any of you have ever seen (except for possibly Kalanor). 9:22:34 PM Josie: It's the size of a horse, and it's coming straight for Amara! 9:22:38 PM Josie: Initiative! 9:22:52 PM Jamaros: ((21)) 9:22:52 PM Josie: ... with its long, spidery legs and its horrible, spidery eyes. 9:23:02 PM Josie: ... now I'm freakin' myself out. 9:23:03 PM Jamaros: ((Thank you, we get it)) 9:23:31 PM Khiro: ((17)) 9:23:35 PM Amara: Amara is still screaming. And breahting hard. On the verge of hypervenalating. 9:24:17 PM Josie: Round 1: Jamaros, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara, Tae Li. 9:24:20 PM Josie: * Jamaros* 9:24:27 PM Josie: Well, on the bright side, you can see this one coming. So there's that. 9:24:58 PM | Edited 9:25:09 PM Jamaros: /me draws his sword, and surprise attacks the spider. 9:25:36 PM Jamaros: ((13, swell)) 9:25:42 PM Josie: Well, it's not going to be *surprised*, but you do get sneak because it hasn't had a turn yet. 9:25:50 PM Josie: It hits. 9:25:56 PM Jamaros: ((That's what a surprise attack is)) 9:26:04 PM Josie: ... it's a spider the size of a horse, there's a lot of it to hit. 9:26:18 PM Jamaros: ((8 Dam)) 9:26:42 PM Josie: The spider doesn't make a sound! 9:26:47 PM Josie: * Khiro* 9:27:03 PM Jamaros: ((...are giant spiders silent?)) 9:27:15 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Color Spray. Taste the Rainbow! 9:27:18 PM Josie: ((Good question. They're sort of quiet!)) 9:27:35 PM Josie: What's the DC of the will save? 9:27:55 PM Khiro: ((16)) 9:28:15 PM Josie: The spider bears down on Amara! 9:28:49 PM Josie: ... and then sits down, and falls over, legs in the air, twitching weirdly. 9:29:03 PM Jamaros: ...that's some spell. 9:29:22 PM Josie: * Kalanor* 9:29:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, I hate to do this, but. 9:29:34 PM Josie: He wanders up and stabs the spider. 9:29:58 PM Josie: * Tae Li* whacks it with her chain. 9:30:23 PM Josie: Round 2: Jamaros, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara, Spider, Tae Li. 9:30:27 PM Josie: ** Jamaros ** 9:30:35 PM Jamaros: Jamaros flanks and attacks 9:30:54 PM Jamaros: ((I hit)) 9:30:58 PM Josie: Definitely. 9:31:06 PM Josie: It's not moving, so you can pretty well assume you hit at this point. 9:31:12 PM Josie: Roll damage! 9:31:16 PM Jamaros: ((10 Dam)) 9:31:29 PM Josie: The spider oozes goo out its side! 9:31:39 PM Josie: Just then another spider swings down from the ceiling! 9:31:49 PM Jamaros: ((OH FUCK OFF)) 9:32:01 PM Josie: This one's brown, and considerably less furry than the first one. It actually goes up to the first spider and bites it! 9:32:20 PM Khiro: Maybe we interrupted their services. 9:32:20 PM Josie: (This one's smaller, too. More like... golden retriever sized.) 9:32:32 PM Josie: The first spider stops moving. 9:32:36 PM Josie: ** Khiro** 9:32:55 PM Jamaros: ((Well, thanks for my nightmares tonight)) 9:33:12 PM Josie: ((Sorry! It's a Drow themed game you know. I'm afraid of spiders too.)) 9:33:14 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Sleep on that one. 9:33:29 PM Josie: The spider shakes it off! 9:33:39 PM Jamaros: ...bad day... 9:33:48 PM Josie: ** Kalanor** doesn't do anything. 9:34:05 PM Josie: ** Tae Li** gets ready to hit it with her chain! 9:34:13 PM Josie: Oh, I missed Amara. Sorry! 9:34:15 PM Josie: ** Amara** 9:34:27 PM Amara: Amara casts acid splash 9:35:01 PM Josie: ((Link me to the spell, if you would?)) 9:35:06 PM Amara: http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Acid_Splash 9:35:17 PM Josie: Thanks! My computer's being dumb. 9:35:24 PM Amara: (( do i roll attack first? )) 9:35:28 PM Josie: Ah, ranged touch attack, yep! 9:36:26 PM Josie: The spider is hit! Part of one of its legs gets singed, painfully! Roll damage. 9:37:12 PM Josie: The spider wheels back a little bit! 9:37:17 PM Josie: Round 3: Jamaros, Second Spider, Khiro, Kalanor, Amara, Tae Li. 9:37:21 PM Josie: ***Jamaros*** 9:37:34 PM Jamaros: ((Where Am I In regards to this spider?)) 9:37:48 PM Josie: About 10 feet away, on the same side of it as everyone else. 9:38:02 PM Jamaros: ((Is it facing me?)) 9:38:27 PM Josie: Yep. It's facing everyone, more or less. 9:39:14 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, comp froze)) 9:39:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros feints the spider 9:39:42 PM Josie: Roll for it! 9:40:00 PM Jamaros: ((17 versus SM)) 9:40:22 PM Josie: The spider is totally fooled! You can attack it next round, I think--isn't a feat to feint and attack in the same round? 9:40:26 PM Jamaros: ((PS, Roll20 crashed on me and I lost the map)) 9:40:40 PM Jamaros: ((Nope, feint counts as a move action, I still get an attack)) 9:40:47 PM Josie: OOh, right, right. 9:40:48 PM Josie: Go for it! 9:41:01 PM Jamaros: Jamaros draws Alchemist Fire and throws it in the spider's eyes 9:41:27 PM Josie: Hit. 9:41:31 PM Jamaros: Sweet 9:41:36 PM Josie: Roll damage! 9:41:46 PM Josie: *** Second Spider*** 9:41:48 PM Jamaros: ((What's regular AF dam?)) 9:42:02 PM Jamaros: ((Also, if I hit, is it blinded?)) 9:42:16 PM Josie: Nah, D&D doesn't really have called shots. 9:42:31 PM Jamaros: ((Dammit)) 9:42:34 PM Josie: 1d6 9:42:38 PM Jamaros: ((But it's eyes are on fire)) 9:42:42 PM Josie: Yep. 9:42:54 PM Jamaros: ((10 Dam)) 9:43:54 PM Josie: The spider stumbles back, a good ten or 15 feet, making a terrified chittering noise as it tries to put itself out. 9:44:40 PM Josie: Then its form seems to melt weirdly as it retreats back into the darkness. 9:44:44 PM Josie: *** Khiro*** 9:44:56 PM | Edited 9:45:08 PM Khiro: ((Can I see it?)) 9:45:25 PM Josie: Nope, it's back in the dark! 9:45:39 PM Josie: Can probably cast light on something and throw it over there, or do a dancing lights. 9:45:54 PM Khiro: Khiro will do that, then. Dancing Lights. 9:46:08 PM Jamaros: ((I still say it should be blinded :( )) 9:46:18 PM Josie: No sign of the spider! But there's a person twitching on the ground. 9:46:38 PM Josie: *** Kalanor*** just blinks. "Where did it go?" 9:46:43 PM Khiro: Wait, a person? 9:46:47 PM Jamaros: ...I think that is it 9:46:53 PM Josie: A humanoid person, yep. 9:47:09 PM Josie: *** Tae Li*** frowns. "It probably went up." 9:47:20 PM Josie: *** Amara*** 9:47:24 PM Jamaros: Then where did he come from? 9:47:42 PM Amara: (( no spiders, right? the one is dead, the other disappeared? )) 9:47:52 PM Josie: Yep! No visible spiders, anyway. *shiver* 9:48:08 PM Amara: Amara goes and inspects the humanoid person twitching on the ground. 9:48:17 PM Josie: ... well, the big furry dead one is visible, it's just quite dead, too. 9:48:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros is looking up 9:48:27 PM Josie: End initiative. 9:48:40 PM Khiro: Khiro sends the lights up toward the ceiling. 9:48:43 PM Jamaros: ((BTW, who da man? :) )) 9:49:38 PM Josie: ... interesting choice. 9:50:11 PM Josie: The ceiling is pretty far up there! And it's full of spiderwebs. 9:50:18 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a sun rod and activates it. 9:50:39 PM Josie: ... no other spiders that you can see, though. 9:50:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros chucks the stick by the man 9:51:27 PM Josie: It rolls up and comes to rest by his side, right next to Amara. 9:51:51 PM Khiro: Khiro brings his lights back down, then. 9:51:51 PM Amara: Amara yells at Jamaros "Were you trying to hit me with that?!" 9:51:55 PM Josie: The guy has his arms over his head. 9:52:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Spiders do sometimes eat each other. 9:52:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros I just thought you'd want the light while Khiro checked the ceiling 9:52:14 PM Amara: Amara calls Tae Li over. "This man needs help! He's been hurt pretty bad." 9:52:24 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... very well. 9:52:31 PM Jamaros: ...how's he been hurt? 9:52:32 PM Josie: She puts her chain away and hurries over to the collapsed guy. 9:53:16 PM Josie: Tae Li has a hard time getting him to put his hands down so she can inspect the wounds. "Hold still." 9:53:35 PM Jamaros: ...Guys, I think you should get away from him... 9:54:01 PM Amara: Spider bites, sword wound, some burns. 9:54:10 PM Jamaros: Burns around his face? 9:54:57 PM Amara: ....yeah why? 9:55:03 PM Jamaros: GET AWAY FROM HIM! 9:55:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros runs up, sword drawn 9:55:22 PM Amara: Amara starts stepping backwards 9:55:32 PM Khiro: Because that's the spider. 9:55:45 PM Jamaros: Tae Li, back off, he's clearly dangerous! 9:56:22 PM Khiro: ... actually, we attacked the spider first. 9:56:27 PM Khiro: It didn't attack us. 9:56:28 PM Josie: Tae Li steps back, warily. 9:56:30 PM | Edited 9:56:36 PM Amara: *That's* the spider? Oh *explitive* *expletive* no!! 9:56:44 PM Josie: The man still has his arms over his head. 9:56:56 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... it might be an aranea. 9:57:08 PM Jamaros: Yeah it might be a...what he said. 9:57:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: Kind of a... werespider. 9:57:52 PM Jamaros: ...well, what are we supposed to do with that? 9:58:01 PM Amara: I have an idea. 9:58:17 PM Amara: It involves using him as a pinata... 9:58:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... they're not bad people. 9:58:38 PM Amara: I DON'T *EXPLETIVE* LIKE SPIDERS 9:58:54 PM Jamaros: ...Kalanor...what triggers the...the spider? 9:59:18 PM Josie: Kalanor: I have *no* idea. Generally they don't get along well with Drow. 9:59:27 PM Khiro: Well, he probably doesn't like you, you shot acid into his face. 9:59:45 PM Josie: He's moaning a little bit, and curled into a little ball. 9:59:48 PM Jamaros: I DID NOT! ...It was Alchemist Fire, totally different 9:59:59 PM Josie: Kalanor facepalms. 10:00:05 PM Jamaros: ...And he was a giant spider at the time. 10:00:12 PM Jamaros: ...And you stabbed it. 10:00:26 PM Khiro: I just tried to put it to sleep. 10:00:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: A non-aggressive spider, and I didn't. I stabbed the ugly purple one. 10:00:41 PM Jamaros: ((Incidently, does anyone here watch Counter Monkey?)) 10:00:58 PM Jamaros: Non-aggressive, he ate his mate. 10:01:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... that was a male spider. Spiders are usually choosy about that. 10:01:48 PM Jamaros: NOT THAT KIND OF MATE! 10:01:54 PM Josie: He eyes Khiro. 10:02:12 PM Jamaros: ...Did I miss something with you two? 10:02:43 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "Did you? So what are we going to do about this guy?" 10:02:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: Nothing relevant. 10:03:09 PM Jamaros: ...I will admit, I feel kind of bad about burning his eyes. 10:03:26 PM Josie: The guy is still shuddering on the ground. 10:03:37 PM Josie: Tae Li: He didn't fight us. I should heal him. 10:03:47 PM Jamaros: ...ok, but then we leave. 10:04:02 PM Jamaros: We are not picking up anybody with extra limbs. 10:04:18 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Seems fair." 10:04:29 PM Jamaros: I bet Amara agrees with that. 10:04:38 PM Josie: Kalanor: He doesn't have any extra limbs at the moment. 10:04:43 PM Jamaros: He will 10:05:34 PM Amara: Amara pulls out her yo-yo, and starts swinging it back and forth, up and down. "Extra limbs....nothing needs that many limbs." She shivers a bit at the thought of spiders again. 10:05:47 PM Jamaros: ... 10:06:01 PM Khiro: Evolution disagrees, apparently. 10:06:04 PM Jamaros: Jamaros goes over to comfort Amara 10:06:13 PM Khiro: ((Are there any doors out of this temple?)) 10:06:18 PM Jamaros: ((...do they believe in Evolution here?)) 10:06:30 PM Josie: There aren't that you see, but you still haven't seen behind the altar much. 10:06:33 PM Khiro: ((Khiro's agnostic.)) 10:06:33 PM Jamaros: ((I mean, this is a world with magic mushrooms)) 10:06:50 PM Josie: Sure, based on simple evidence, like the moths and so forth. 10:06:57 PM Jamaros: ((I just mean...nevermind, I don't care)) 10:07:14 PM Josie: It's not really a religious thing at all. 10:07:25 PM Josie: Tae Li moves over to the guy on the ground and heals him. 10:07:33 PM Khiro: Khiro eyes Amara and Jamaros. " ' So did I miss something with you two?' " 10:07:41 PM Josie: He stops his shuddering, and sits up, carefully. 10:07:49 PM Josie: Cira: Mrrrr-owwww. 10:07:54 PM Josie: The cat waggles her eyebrows. 10:08:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros Jamaros pauses and lets go of Amara "I doubt it" 10:08:04 PM Amara: Amara blushes a bit, but makes no reply. 10:08:20 PM Jamaros: Anyway, Khiro, why don't we go inspect the alter 10:08:25 PM Josie: Kalanor, to the cat: "You're very dirty-minded." 10:08:33 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Right." 10:08:38 PM Josie: Man: ...what... what happened? 10:08:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Khiro into the dark 10:09:06 PM Amara: Amara stays by the man. 10:09:35 PM Amara: You were a giant spider, sir. Could you explain that at all? 10:09:46 PM Josie: Man: ... shouldn't I be? 10:10:08 PM Amara: ....I don't understand. I thought you were human? What exactly are you? 10:10:13 PM Khiro: Khiro goes to check the altar! 10:10:25 PM Josie: Jamaros and Khiro find that the draft in the room is coming from behind the altar! 10:10:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros inspects the alter 10:11:03 PM Josie: Man: ... I'm aranea. That nasty hairy brute was going to eat me. 10:11:44 PM Amara: Was that other one also an aranea? 10:12:21 PM Josie: Man: No. We have an extra set of little arms that let us manipulate small things better than ordinary spiders. 10:12:57 PM Amara: So that was just a giant f*cking spider? Lovely. And *why* was it going to eat you? 10:13:05 PM Josie: Man: You can always tell that way. 10:13:26 PM Josie: Man: I don't know, it was a giant spider, it wasn't answering any of my questions. A lot of the bigger spiders down here *do* eat each other. 10:13:50 PM Amara: That's disturbing. 10:13:56 PM Josie: Man: But you rescued me from it before it could, thankfully. 10:14:16 PM Amara: ....yeah...mhmm....that's what we did all right.... 10:14:32 PM Josie: Man: I came down to help as soon as I could, but... 10:16:24 PM Amara: Yeah...thanks for that! Sorry about...attacking. We didn't know. 10:16:55 PM Josie: Man: No, I understand. You're from the surface, aren't you? 10:17:08 PM Amara: Amara nods 10:17:31 PM Amara: And I'm....well....spiders freak me out.... 10:17:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks back to the group 10:17:54 PM Josie: Man: I'll keep this shape, then, for now. 10:17:55 PM Jamaros: Ok, good news, Khiro's found a doorway out of here, he's working on the lock now 10:18:17 PM Josie: Man: Good. Temples to Lolth aren't my thing. 10:18:22 PM Amara: Amara helps the man up. 10:18:28 PM Jamaros: ...uh...yeah...what? 10:18:31 PM Josie: He stands up and brushes himself off. 10:19:00 PM Josie: Man: Lolth. The Drow spider-goddess? The one in whose honor this place was made? 10:19:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... figures that spiders would hang out here. 10:19:23 PM Jamaros: Uh huh...so you're...uh, guys, can we talk? 10:19:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros waves Tae Li, Kal and Amara over 10:19:35 PM Josie: Man: It might not have had much choice. I suspect it was too large to fit through the caverns that lead in and out of the temple.... 10:19:52 PM Josie: He stays where he is, trying to put his clothes in some order; they're a little bit torn up. 10:20:04 PM Josie: Tae Li and Kal follow Jamaros. 10:20:08 PM Amara: Amara follow 10:20:20 PM Jamaros: ...I thought we agreed no on the Spider Man. 10:20:28 PM Jamaros: ((Whispering so he can't hear)) 10:20:49 PM Amara: He's....okay if he stays in that form, I'm cool with him. Second he goes spider, I'm zapping him. 10:21:03 PM Amara: I mean, he probably knows the area pretty well 10:21:32 PM Jamaros: And what if he decides to go all mutli-legged while we're asleep. 10:21:44 PM Amara: Khiro and Kal don't sleep! 10:22:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: We're going to keep watch. And it's not like they go inside when they're spiders. 10:22:05 PM Jamaros: A) I'm still not completely sold on Kal, no offense. 10:22:33 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, it's all a vast eight-legged conspiracy. 10:22:36 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. 10:22:40 PM Jamaros: B) When did we set a policy on taking in every monster we come across. 10:22:54 PM Jamaros: ...again, no offense 10:23:19 PM Amara: You took me in, and *I've* been called a monster. We're already a group of misfits, why not add another? 10:23:38 PM Jamaros: ...do you even know the guy's name? 10:23:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're just jealous because he likes Amara. 10:23:53 PM Amara: Amara shouts back to the man. "Do you have a name?" 10:24:00 PM Jamaros: I am not jealous of the wall crawler. 10:24:05 PM Josie: He waves. "Um, several, yes!" 10:24:14 PM Jamaros: One will do! 10:24:41 PM Jamaros: ((Can we call him Peter?)) 10:24:48 PM Khiro: Khiro calls over. "Lock's unlocked!" 10:24:54 PM Jamaros: ((Peter Parker :) )) 10:25:15 PM Josie: Man: Alain? 10:25:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shouts back to Khiro "Thank you, you should get over here" 10:25:31 PM Khiro: Khiro wanders back over. 10:25:34 PM Amara: Amara turns back to Jamaros. "His name is Alain. satisfied?" 10:25:55 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to Khiro, "apparently, Spidey's coming with us" 10:26:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: And I'm leading a vast eight-legged conspiracy of spider people, apparently. 10:26:24 PM Josie: Tae Li: You don't have to be conspiring to be bad. 10:26:25 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "I've had enough of wandering around these tunnels. If he knows his way better, great." 10:26:32 PM Jamaros: Ok, you have been way too deceitful to get all snarky about it! 10:26:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: And you don't have to be bad to be conspiring, all right? 10:26:43 PM Josie: Cira, primly: Mroww. 10:27:21 PM Jamaros: ...fine, Spidey's part of the group, but he's not bunking with me...ever. 10:27:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh, I'm sure Amara wouldn't mind. All those muscles and all. He's pretty good-looking, don't you think? 10:28:06 PM Jamaros: Yeah, yeah. 10:28:14 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks over to Alain 10:28:22 PM Jamaros: Alain right? 10:28:28 PM Amara: Amara yo-yo yo-yo just keep yo-yo-ing 10:28:32 PM Josie: Alain: Right. 10:28:39 PM Jamaros: Ok, two things 10:29:02 PM Jamaros: First, I'm kind of sorry about throwing fire in your face, that was not cool 10:29:28 PM Jamaros: Second, I totally had that other spider before you showed up, and don't you forget it. 10:29:56 PM Josie: Alain: In retrospect I probably should've changed faster. I just don't have any weapons like this, is all. 10:30:18 PM Jamaros: ...right, well, we'll find you something, I'm sure. 10:30:27 PM Jamaros: Jamaros begrudingly puts out his hand 10:30:35 PM Josie: Alain shakes his hand. 10:30:38 PM Jamaros: Welcome aboard, we're probably all gonna die. 10:30:45 PM Khiro: Well, not me. 10:30:46 PM Josie: Alain: I do have some spells. Nothing amazing, but. 10:30:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks away 10:30:58 PM Amara: Amara pats Jamaros on the back. "Always so inspiring, and uplifting." 10:31:08 PM Jamaros: Just realistic 10:31:19 PM Josie: Cira: Hsssssssssssss. 10:31:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh, whatever. If anyone tries to hug me I'll cut their throats. 10:31:36 PM Jamaros: ((mutters to self)) For once, I agree with the cat 10:31:38 PM Josie: He steps toward the altar and the way out! 10:31:51 PM Jamaros: Really, Kal, even Khiro? 10:32:02 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows 10:32:02 PM Josie: Alain: I've never seen a cat like that before. Do they often have wings? 10:32:19 PM Amara: Amara follows closely behind Jamaros. 10:32:27 PM Khiro: Khiro heads back to the door. 10:33:02 PM Amara: The cat has wings, we don't really understand either, we just accept it. It'll grow on you. 10:33:11 PM Khiro: She's a Tressym. 10:33:25 PM Jamaros: ...wait, you've known what it is? 10:33:28 PM Josie: You duck into another little passageway! 10:33:30 PM Khiro: Sure. 10:33:39 PM Khiro: Didn't you? 10:33:44 PM Jamaros: ...huh...what's a Tressym 10:33:52 PM Khiro: ... a cat with wings. 10:34:05 PM Jamaros: ...that's actually a little disappointing. 10:34:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: But much smarter than an ordinary cat. 10:34:26 PM Josie: Alain, cheerfully: Fascinating. 10:34:46 PM Josie: You go through a little passageway and then you're faced with another door! 10:34:46 PM Khiro: She's not going to turn into a dragon or anything, if that's what you were hoping for. 10:34:51 PM Josie: This one's already opened, though. 10:34:54 PM Jamaros: ...Incidently, shouldn't you be leading, Spider-Man? 10:35:03 PM Khiro: Khiro checks for traps. 10:35:08 PM Josie: Alain: Why? I don't know where we're going. 10:35:11 PM Josie: No traps. 10:35:34 PM Jamaros: ...of course you don't... 10:35:35 PM Josie: You can go left, or right! 10:35:46 PM Josie: Alain: Why are you all down here? I'm sure it wasn't just rescuing me. 10:35:48 PM Khiro: Khiro goes left! 10:36:04 PM Jamaros: We're rescuing a drow slave...we think. 10:36:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Khiro 10:36:15 PM Josie: Tae Li: We're rescuing slaves *from* Drow. 10:36:20 PM Josie: Kalanor: We're rescuing my *sister*. 10:36:26 PM Josie: Tae Li and Kalanor glare at each other. 10:36:27 PM Jamaros: All technically true 10:36:38 PM Jamaros: You see the confusion 10:36:41 PM Amara: Amara follows Jamaros, silently and still playing with the yo-yo 10:36:44 PM Josie: Then there's another left turn! 10:36:55 PM Khiro: I'm on vacation. This place looked bigger in the brochures. 10:36:56 PM Josie: Alain: ... they don't like each other very much, do they. 10:37:06 PM Jamaros: What tipped you off? 10:37:10 PM Josie: Alain: Oh, we haven't gotten to the big part yet. 10:37:21 PM Jamaros: ...what big part? 10:37:43 PM Josie: Alain: The part that's bigger than this part, anyway. The lake and everything. Although the waterfall is quite picturesque. 10:37:53 PM Josie: Alain: Are you heading for the Drow city, then? 10:38:09 PM Amara: Amara stops in her tracks. "ANOTHER waterfall?" 10:38:18 PM Khiro: Yes, the drow city. 10:38:32 PM Josie: Alain: Oh, you've already seen it? It's beautiful, I've always thought. 10:38:41 PM Josie: Alain: Good, that's not that hard to find from here. 10:38:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: It isn't? 10:39:05 PM Josie: You reach the end of the hallway! It turns left. 10:39:40 PM Josie: Alain: No. ... oh, I suppose you can't walk on the ceiling-path. Hm. 10:40:10 PM Jamaros: ...well, thanks Spidey, for a moment, you were almost useful. 10:40:18 PM Josie: Alain: I have a name, you know. 10:40:26 PM Jamaros: Yes 10:40:30 PM Jamaros: I know 10:40:48 PM Josie: Alain: ... do you? 10:41:07 PM Jamaros: Yes 10:41:14 PM Josie: The path turns to the left *again*! 10:41:30 PM Jamaros: By the Gods I hate these caves. 10:41:36 PM Jamaros: Next adventure no caves 10:41:38 PM Josie: And you run into a dead end. 10:41:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: I agree. 10:41:57 PM Josie: Alain: Well, we'll just have to take the long way to the city. You do know they don't like outsiders much, don't you? 10:42:04 PM Khiro: ... I'm retiring after this. 10:42:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm Kalanor. 10:42:14 PM Jamaros: I kind of figured 10:42:23 PM Jamaros: Which reminds me, I wanted to ask 10:42:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... well, not really, but right now I'm going by Kalanor. 10:42:36 PM Josie: Tae Li: Tae Li. 10:42:37 PM Jamaros: Kal, Tae Li, Spidey, what do you know about the slavers. 10:42:42 PM Josie: Alain shakes both their hands, seriously. 10:42:53 PM Khiro: I'm Khiro. 10:42:56 PM Jamaros: How do they operate 10:43:06 PM Jamaros: What do they look for in slaves 10:43:14 PM Amara: And I'm Amara. 10:43:15 PM Jamaros: Do they have a uniform? 10:43:39 PM Jamaros: Oh, and I'm Jamaros...Jamaros Darksbane. 10:43:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: The *actual* slavers? Up-jumped tradesman who think their money gives them class. The nobility despise them too. They do have a certain amount of political sway, but it's generally only that which can be bought by money. 10:43:54 PM Josie: You're at a dead end! 10:44:07 PM Jamaros: I guess we're turning around 10:44:12 PM Josie: Roll search. 10:44:29 PM Jamaros: ((16)) 10:44:38 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, thought I did.)) 10:44:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: They don't have a uniform, and mostly what they look for in slaves is isolation. One or two people alone... 10:44:42 PM Jamaros: Kal, good to know, but I could use a few more specifics. 10:44:59 PM Jamaros: So, they might take females or males of any race? 10:45:15 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. Of course, children are easier to control. 10:45:22 PM Josie: Tae Li spits. "They are animals." 10:45:25 PM Jamaros: ...good to know. 10:45:41 PM Josie: Alain: ... not very civilized, I would say. They're not too successful most of the time time when they try to bag one of our people. 10:45:42 PM Khiro: There's a door here. 10:46:06 PM Jamaros: Is it locked or trapped? 10:46:07 PM Josie: The door opens! 10:46:17 PM Josie: No traps. You spot the fungus corpses you killed before. 10:46:28 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... the whole damn thing is one gigantic circle, isn't it. 10:46:45 PM Josie: Alain: ... oh, we probably aren't going the way you want to go if you want to get to the city. 10:46:46 PM Jamaros: ...FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! 10:47:02 PM Josie: Alain, apologetically: ... that would be back the way we came. Sorry. 10:47:04 PM Khiro: ... let's go back to the last crossroad. 10:47:05 PM Jamaros: ...huh....huh...I feel better 10:47:15 PM Jamaros: Yes, let's. 10:47:24 PM Khiro: Khiro goes back! 10:47:38 PM Jamaros: Also, Alain, can you let us know when we're getting close? 10:47:46 PM Josie: You head back the way you came, retracing your steps nearly back to the altar. 10:48:04 PM Josie: Alain: Well, we *are* close; the problem is it's below us, and you won't be able to take the shortcut. How are you at climbing? 10:48:10 PM Jamaros: ((Is there some really dark mud in this cave?)) 10:48:22 PM Jamaros: ...not very good. 10:48:22 PM Josie: No mud at all in this part of it! 10:48:36 PM Jamaros: Alain, do you know where the drow entrance is? 10:48:37 PM Josie: Alain: ... well, I suppose I can carry you if I have to, one at a time. 10:48:42 PM Josie: Alain: of course. 10:48:47 PM Jamaros: I think I have an idea 10:48:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: I was unconscious for most of the route here. 10:49:08 PM Jamaros: Alain, guide us to the front entrance. 10:49:15 PM Jamaros: But, we need to be careful. 10:49:33 PM Josie: Alain: Oh, right. All right. Well, keep going this way, we're on the right track now. 10:49:35 PM Jamaros: Also, guide us by that lake if you can. 10:50:13 PM Josie: You reach the place you were, and this time, you go the direction that would have been taking a right at the temple! 10:50:23 PM Josie: Alain: Yes. We're about to get there, really. 10:50:40 PM Jamaros: Excellent, now, all we need is some mud 10:50:52 PM Khiro: Why do you need mud? 10:51:03 PM Jamaros: To smother your face with. 10:51:14 PM Amara: You lost us... 10:51:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: Try it and I'll kill you myself. 10:51:18 PM Khiro: that's not going to fool anyone. 10:51:23 PM | Edited 10:51:57 PM Jamaros: Not you, Kal, you can make your own 10:51:39 PM Jamaros: I think it just might 10:51:52 PM Josie: Suddenly the cave mouth opens up into a masssssssive cavern! 10:52:02 PM Jamaros: Whoa. 10:52:51 PM Josie: And it's pretty much all visible (albeit shadowy), too, thanks to an overhead glow coming from patches of multicolored luminscent moss on the ceiling high above and the walls to your sides. 10:53:25 PM Khiro: Well then. 10:53:59 PM Jamaros: I must admit, it is impressive 10:54:06 PM Josie: Far, far below you, you think you can see water. 10:54:25 PM Josie: It's even warmer in this room than in the previous network of caves, and the path before you slopes down rather steeply. 10:54:30 PM Josie: It also seems to have some gaps in it. 10:54:44 PM Josie: Alain: ... I don't suppose any of you fly. 10:54:49 PM Josie: Cira: Mrowwww. 10:54:54 PM Khiro: Just her. 10:55:19 PM Jamaros: Well, this is quite the predicament. 10:55:42 PM Amara: Any other suggestions? 10:56:01 PM Jamaros: We could try swinging, but I don't know where we could land. 10:56:13 PM Josie: Alain: I could probably carry you over one at a time. 10:56:36 PM Jamaros: No offense Alain, but some of us might not feel like...riding you. 10:56:44 PM Josie: He turns bright red. 10:56:44 PM Jamaros: Especially in your...other form. 10:56:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... not like that. 10:57:21 PM Khiro: ((How big are the gaps?)) 10:57:43 PM Josie: 20 feet, in the case of the first gaps. 10:57:54 PM Josie: It's hard to see clearly to the other side of the cavern to look at the others. 10:58:09 PM Josie: Alain: Uhm. Right. 10:58:19 PM Khiro: Well, I might be able to jump them with spell assistance, get a rope across. But I don't know how much help that would be. 10:58:49 PM Jamaros: Well, we used a rope before, but, that was a bit different. 10:59:47 PM Josie: Alain brightens. "If you can get a rope across we can use it as an anchoring point for a web. 11:00:03 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:00:03 PM Jamaros: ...that's actually not a bad idea. 11:00:10 PM Jamaros: ...creepy, but it might work. 11:00:10 PM Khiro: Khiro casts Expeditious retreat! 11:00:16 PM Josie: Alain: Then you could walk across. ... why is that creepy? 11:00:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... why *is* that creepy? 11:00:48 PM Jamaros: You don't see how climbing through a giant spider web might be a bit creepy? 11:00:58 PM Jamaros: ...wait, of course you don't, nevermind. 11:01:17 PM Khiro: Given the alternative is riding a giant spider.... 11:01:29 PM Khiro: Khiro backs up and juuuumps! 11:01:47 PM Josie: Alain: It won't be through, just over. I can probably get it to be not too sticky so that you can .... wow, he sure can jump... just walk across. Or crawl. 11:01:57 PM Josie: Tae Li: No railings. Crawling would be most sensible. 11:02:05 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, skype crashed back)) 11:02:16 PM Josie: ((No worries!)) 11:02:36 PM Josie: Cira follows Khiro at her leisure. 11:02:45 PM Khiro: ((Watch me roll a 1.)) 11:03:42 PM Jamaros: ((...did you roll yet?)) 11:03:49 PM Khiro: ((Made it! Barely, but I made it.)) 11:04:05 PM Jamaros: ((Sweet)) 11:04:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: He's clever about magic. 11:04:32 PM Khiro: Khiro hands one end of his rope to Cira. "Can you bring that across?" 11:04:43 PM Josie: Cira sighs, and looks put-upon. 11:04:56 PM Josie: Cira: Mew-mrrow, meowww. 11:05:04 PM Khiro: Please? 11:05:07 PM Josie: She takes the rope, though, and flies across the chasm. 11:05:40 PM Josie: She hands it to Amara. 11:06:01 PM Khiro: Khiro finds a spot to tie the rope on his side. 11:06:39 PM Amara: So, am I going first on this? 11:06:53 PM Khiro: Tie it down! 11:06:58 PM Jamaros: ((You have the rope. Tie it, so Spidey can make the web)) 11:07:07 PM Josie: Alain: Yes, tie it down, then I'll make a bridge. 11:07:13 PM | Removed 11:07:26 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 11:07:25 PM Jamaros: No, tie it down. 11:07:32 PM Amara: Amara ties it down 11:07:41 PM Josie: Roll for it! 11:08:00 PM Khiro: ((What do we roll?)) 11:08:11 PM Amara: (( can i use animate rope? )) 11:08:18 PM Josie: You *can*! 11:08:31 PM Jamaros: ((I think it's sleight of hand, maybe...)) 11:08:33 PM Josie: Escape Artist/Use Rope. 11:08:42 PM Jamaros: ((You took away use rope)) 11:08:46 PM Josie: Yep. 11:08:51 PM Josie: It's merged with Escape Artist. 11:08:58 PM Josie: So it's Escape Artist/Use Rope. 11:09:07 PM Josie: It's a dex check. 11:09:20 PM Josie: She ties it down! 11:09:37 PM Josie: Alain: All right. Let's see, now.... 11:10:38 PM Josie: He shifts a bit on his feet, looks at the rope and the wall, and flings a web out there. ... it *does* come from his wrists, weirdly, which is counter to all spidery anatomy ever, but who knows. Spot checks! 11:11:10 PM Jamaros: ((My Spider-Man fanboy is giddy at that :) )) 11:12:03 PM Josie: ((His name also means "Little Rock." Peter means "Rock.")) 11:12:16 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 11:12:20 PM Josie: Roll me a spot/notice, wouldja? 11:12:37 PM Jamaros: ((13)) 11:12:42 PM Josie: *nod* 11:12:45 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, 17)) 11:13:00 PM Jamaros: ((Did the math wrong, check Roll20)) 11:13:01 PM Josie: Kalanor eyes him. 11:13:07 PM Josie: No worries. 11:13:17 PM Josie: Tae Li moves toward the bridge. 11:13:25 PM Josie: Alain: Wait a minute, let it dry a bit more first. 11:14:02 PM Khiro: ((How far is the next gap?)) 11:15:02 PM Josie: It's around the corner and across the lake! 11:15:11 PM Josie: (You can see it on the map.) 11:15:16 PM Josie: Alain: All right, now go. 11:15:33 PM Josie: Tae Li steps onto the "bridge." 11:15:38 PM Josie: Tae Li: It's sticky! 11:15:54 PM Josie: Alain: Well, yes, it's a little bit. So that people won't fall off. 11:16:06 PM Josie: She glowers, drops onto her knees and crawls across quickly. 11:16:31 PM Josie: Kalanor walks across easily. 11:16:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to Amara 11:16:54 PM Jamaros: See you on the other side, I guess. 11:17:06 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gets on knees and crawls across the bridge. 11:17:19 PM Josie: Alain smiles. "It's quite safe, see? I can still carry you, though, if you want. 11:17:35 PM Jamaros: No, I'm good. Just, not looking down. 11:17:59 PM Josie: He nods, and waits for Amara to go across. 11:18:07 PM Amara: Amara gets on knees and crawls across 11:18:16 PM Jamaros: ((No rolls?)) 11:18:19 PM Josie: That just leaves Khiro! 11:18:21 PM Josie: No rolls. 11:18:32 PM Jamaros: ((I thought Khiro had jumped across)) 11:18:32 PM Khiro: ((I was already on the other side!)) 11:18:37 PM Josie: Oh, right, right. duh. 11:18:59 PM Josie: Alain goes last, just walking, inspecting the web as he goes. "I should probably work on that..." 11:19:18 PM Josie: Once he's across, he pulls at a few of the threads and it collapses. 11:19:34 PM Jamaros: Worried someone might follow us? 11:19:55 PM Josie: Alain: You never know. There's Drow here. 11:19:58 PM Josie: Kalanor clears his throat. 11:20:05 PM Josie: Alain: ... I mean, besides that one. 11:20:06 PM Khiro: Well, obviously. 11:20:31 PM Jamaros: We knew what you meant. How close are we to the gates? 11:21:31 PM Josie: Alain: Not that close. Like I said, you can't take the shortcut. I'd just crawl along the walls. 11:21:55 PM Josie: Alain: The good news is, it's only one more set of caverns after this one and then you're at the edge of Drow territory. 11:22:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: I know the way from there. 11:22:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: Let's get moving. 11:22:16 PM Jamaros: Is there any mud around this lake 11:22:19 PM Jamaros: Hold on a sec. 11:22:36 PM Josie: Alain: Sure, all the way at the bottom. We're at least fifty feet up from that now. Why? 11:22:41 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 11:22:45 PM Josie: Tae Li: He is obsessed with mud. 11:22:49 PM Josie: Kalanor starts walking forward! 11:22:55 PM Jamaros: Can you take me down to get some. It might come in handy 11:23:05 PM Josie: Alain: ... why? 11:23:11 PM Jamaros: Disguises 11:23:22 PM Jamaros: When we get to the gates we can't just go barging in. 11:23:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: Don't worry about disguises. I've got it covered. 11:23:29 PM Khiro: I've got my disguise covered, too. 11:23:53 PM Josie: Kalanor stops suddenly, as there's a click. "...shit! Trap." 11:23:59 PM Jamaros: What? 11:24:05 PM Khiro: Khiro looks! 11:24:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Trap. There is a trap. Under... my foot. 11:24:10 PM Josie: He doesn't move. 11:24:27 PM Khiro: Khiro checks for the mechanism. 11:25:16 PM Jamaros: Keep calm, Kal, Khiro will get you out. 11:25:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ...if he doesn't... 11:25:29 PM Khiro: Hold on. Javelin trap. 11:25:31 PM Jamaros: He will. 11:25:34 PM Josie: Kalanor mutters something in elven. If you speak elven you can roll listen. 11:25:42 PM Josie: Er. Notice. To hear what he said. 11:26:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: Just don't get shot yourself, all right? 11:26:26 PM Jamaros: ...what did you say? 11:26:39 PM Josie: There's a weird rumbly noise and a clicka-clicka-click Wrrrrrrrrr. 11:26:45 PM Khiro: ((22 on DD.)) 11:26:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: I said "Just don't get shot yourself, all right?" 11:27:10 PM Jamaros: ...right, yeah...that's what I thought you said. Sorry. 11:27:15 PM Khiro: You're clear. 11:27:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're sure? 11:27:29 PM Khiro: Yep. 11:27:38 PM Josie: Alain: That's another nice thing about ceilings--they don't really have traps. 11:27:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... all right, just back up a little yourself. Just in case. 11:27:54 PM Jamaros: Ok, now, what did we learn? 11:28:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: Not to go first. 11:28:00 PM Jamaros: Don't go wandering off. 11:28:11 PM Jamaros: :) 11:28:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm not *wandering*, it's a straight path down! 11:28:18 PM Josie: Tae Li: I will go first. 11:28:24 PM Jamaros: We were all back here, you went wandering. 11:28:24 PM Khiro: I'll go first. 11:28:37 PM Khiro: And you can move, it's quite safe. 11:28:48 PM Josie: Kalanor waits for Khiro to not be standing right there, and then gingerly lifts his foot up. 11:28:56 PM Jamaros: ...now, what disguises do you have prepared exactly? 11:29:09 PM Josie: There's another click as the javelin trap attempts to go off, and fails. 11:29:31 PM Josie: Kalanor relaxes. "All right, let's get moving. I have disguises that will make you look Drow. And Amara will be in charge, of course." 11:29:42 PM Jamaros: ...oh...ok then. 11:29:49 PM Jamaros: Forget the mud. 11:29:57 PM | Edited 11:30:06 PM Amara: Sorry but did you just say "Amara will be in charge"?? 11:30:14 PM Josie: Kalanor looks at her. "... well, yes, obviously." 11:30:26 PM Jamaros: Who would you rather be in charge? 11:30:52 PM Khiro: You're a female. I assume that Kal's disguises wont' disguise our gender. 11:31:00 PM Amara: Hrmph. 11:31:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Exactly. Or it's less likely to be found out if we don't disguise that. 11:31:09 PM Khiro: I could use magic to make myself look female, but they might see through that. 11:31:13 PM Josie: Tae Li: Hmph. 11:31:15 PM Jamaros: ...what does her being female have to do with anthing? 11:31:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: Don't, I like you better as you are. 11:31:32 PM Josie: Tae Li: Drow are matriarchal. 11:31:36 PM Khiro: Matriarchal society. 11:31:36 PM Jamaros: Oh 11:31:55 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 11:32:23 PM Jamaros: ((My, what lovely elven architecture:P)) 11:32:46 PM Josie: You all notice a weird flapping noise from somewhere above you! 11:32:56 PM Amara: Amara looks up 11:33:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up 11:33:16 PM Josie: It's a bat about the same size as the spider you killed before. 11:33:28 PM Khiro: There's your bat. 11:33:31 PM Jamaros: Amara...there's your bat 11:33:41 PM Jamaros: ((DAMMIT! I HAD THAT JOKE)) 11:33:48 PM Josie: Alain: ... they mostly eat spiders. I think we're okay. Probably. 11:34:02 PM Jamaros: ...you're a spider. 11:34:02 PM Amara: You guys can just....go fall in the lake... 11:34:27 PM Josie: Alain: ... I'm not a spider, I'm an aranea. You wouldn't say you're an elf, would you? 11:34:37 PM Jamaros: ...fair enough I guess. 11:34:53 PM Josie: Alain: We have our own culture, you know... 11:35:06 PM Josie: You continue heading down the steeeeeeep path. 11:35:34 PM Josie: Up ahead the path turns to the left, and there's an ancient rope bridge there, covered in dust. 11:35:50 PM Jamaros: Well, that looks safe. 11:36:07 PM Josie: Alain: You know, I never really thought about how inconvenient it is having to walk on the ground before. 11:36:51 PM Khiro: We deal with it every day. 11:37:25 PM Jamaros: Well, we can't have Alain turn into a spider again, not with he-bat hanging around. 11:37:57 PM Jamaros: ...heh...bat...hanging 11:37:59 PM Khiro: I guess we can test it. 11:38:09 PM Jamaros: ...go right ahead. 11:38:43 PM Khiro: Khiro will cast Expeditious Retreat first. 11:38:45 PM Josie: Alain: I didn't turn into a spider, that was just the hybrid form... 11:39:11 PM | Edited 11:39:20 PM Jamaros: ...true...you think you could do it with drawing its attention? 11:39:25 PM Josie: Alain: Yes, probably. 11:39:54 PM Josie: Alain: It'll take two webs to make it all the way across. Here goes. 11:40:01 PM Josie: He shifts his weight again a little bit. 11:40:06 PM Josie: Notice checks! 11:40:31 PM Josie: And he cracks his knuckles. And then webs the further part of the rope bridge, reinforcing it. Then he webs the nearer part. 11:40:33 PM Jamaros: ((22)) 11:41:16 PM Josie: Alain smiles and rubs his hands. "There we go. Should dry a little quicker this time." 11:41:28 PM Jamaros: ...good... 11:42:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros turns to Amara 11:42:04 PM Josie: Alain: Go ahead, it should be safe. 11:42:09 PM Khiro: Khiro goes! 11:42:17 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Khiro 11:42:34 PM Amara: Amara follows Jamaros 11:42:47 PM Josie: Everyone can walk across this time. 11:43:39 PM Josie: One or two of the ropes break as you're going across, but the web absorbs all the weight without any apparent difficulty. 11:43:55 PM Josie: And Alain watches carefully to shore up any weaknesses in the web--though they really don't occur. 11:44:06 PM Josie: Notice check again! 11:44:28 PM Jamaros: ((22)) 11:45:51 PM Jamaros: How deep is this lake? 11:46:26 PM Josie: Alain: I have no idea. Pretty deep, I think? 11:47:49 PM Josie: There's a rope bridge that leads off to your left or a straight shot ahead! 11:48:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros tests the rope bridge 11:48:39 PM Josie: It lets off a rain of dust, and some creeeeeeeeaking. 11:49:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros breathes deep and slowly, cautiously moves across the bridge 11:49:22 PM Khiro: ((Which way leads to teh floor of the cavern?)) 11:49:43 PM Josie: Alain: Well, the Drow city is straight ahead. ... well, the caverns that lead there are, anyway. 11:49:56 PM Josie: The rope bridge leads off to your left, toward the island in the middle of the lake. 11:50:21 PM Josie: Kalanor: Where are you going, Jamaros? 11:50:33 PM Jamaros: ...just...investigating something 11:50:45 PM Amara: Is there something wrong? 11:50:57 PM Jamaros: no, nothing's wrong, I'll be right back. 11:51:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're going the wrong way, let's move on, shall we? 11:51:15 PM Khiro: No, we're sticking together down here. 11:51:21 PM Jamaros: Just give me a little time, I'll be right back. 11:51:37 PM Josie: Tae Li: You should *not* go off by yourself. 11:52:02 PM Jamaros: I'm not going off, I'll be right back, you can see me just fine. 11:52:02 PM Josie: Jamaros edges onto the very, very long rope bridge. 11:52:12 PM Josie: One of the ropes snaps with a twang. 11:52:18 PM Khiro: I'm guessing he saw something shiny over there. 11:52:27 PM Amara: JAMAROS! 11:52:29 PM Jamaros: ...ok, this was a bad plan. 11:52:40 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grips the safe rope tightly 11:52:43 PM Josie: Alain: Well, there is a golden altar down there, but usually the monsters are pretty particular about it. 11:52:52 PM Jamaros: ...wait, what? 11:52:54 PM Josie: Jamaros dangles from the remains of the rope bridge! 11:53:06 PM | Edited 11:53:15 PM Khiro: Alain, can you get him back over here? 11:53:12 PM Josie: Alain: Some sort of fish men, I never get that close. 11:53:18 PM Josie: Alain: ... well, yes, but... 11:53:28 PM Jamaros: ...fish men...as in...in the water? 11:53:44 PM Khiro: Kua Toa? 11:54:07 PM Josie: Alain: I don't know, honestly. I never get that close. 11:54:13 PM Josie: Alain: Do you want me to come and get you? 11:54:20 PM Jamaros: ...I'll just come back. 11:54:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros inches his way back with the good rope. 11:54:35 PM Josie: There's another snapping sound from the remaining rope. 11:54:49 PM Jamaros: OH CRAP! 11:55:03 PM Amara: ALAIN DO SOMETHING 11:55:13 PM Jamaros: Ok, some help, yes, help! 11:55:51 PM Josie: He turns into a spider, abruptly, dashes along the rope, grabs Jamaros with two stumpy arms in front of his great big spidery face, and shoots a web back to the wall as the bridge falls out from under them both. 11:56:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros just grips the earth, wide-eyed in terror. 11:56:30 PM Amara: Amara runs up to them 11:56:45 PM Josie: Jamaros and the spider-Alain dangle from the webbing for a moment and then he skitters back up to the pathway, depositing Jamaros on the ground, carefully. 11:57:16 PM Jamaros: Jamaros lays on the ground sputter nonsense and curses in elven, dwarven and draconic 11:57:32 PM Amara: Amara kneels on the ground next to him. 11:57:39 PM Jamaros: ...hi 11:57:47 PM Khiro: Think with your brain next time, not with your greed. 11:57:59 PM Amara: "Don't be stupid....godsdamn it don't be stupid, please." 11:58:13 PM Josie: The spider hovers over him worriedly, and then turns into Alain again. "Are you all right?" 11:58:17 PM Josie: Kalanor: Told you. 11:58:18 PM Jamaros: Right, right, don't go wandering off, got it. 11:58:31 PM Josie: Tae Li: What is over there, anyway? 11:59:06 PM Josie: Alain: The fish men's idol. .... and the fish women I suppose. I don't really get close enough to look, even if I wanted to, which I don't. 11:59:20 PM Jamaros: ...fish men...? 11:59:37 PM Josie: Alain: Some sort of nasty aquatic people with sharp teeth and sharper tridents. We keep out of their way. 11:59:51 PM Khiro: Kua Toa, probably down here. Or Skum, which would be worse. 11:59:53 PM Jamaros: ...you don't have to tell me twice. AM Khiro: Cause that would mean tehre's an Aboleth nearby. AM Jamaros: ...Hey, Alain, how strong are you in spider-form? AM Josie: Alain: Not really a lot stronger than a human. AM Jamaros: ...oh AM Josie: Alain: Spiders are mostly leg, you know. AM Jamaros: So, you probably couldn't, say, rush over, grab the alter, and race back before the fish people showed up? AM Amara: Why exactly are you so set on getting it? AM Josie: Alain: Not even close, no. It's at least three or four times my size. Besides, what would you do with it? AM Jamaros: What he said, it's three times his size, three times! Do you know how much that has to be worth? AM Amara: You were willing to die for some stupid idol...for money? AM Amara: Amara stands up quickly AM Amara: Yeesh AM Josie: Kalanor: This is a waste of time. AM Jamaros: ...Amara, we're in a Drow cave, infested with spiders, giant bats and kobolds for rubies. AM Josie: Tae Li: For once I agree with the Drow. AM Jamaros: ...fine, fine, lead on MacDuff. AM | Edited 12:04:28 AM Khiro: Khiro nods. "Let's move on." AM Khiro: Khiro watches for traps! AM Jamaros: Jamaros follows Khiro AM Amara: Amara follows AM Josie: And there we will stop for the night! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom